


烈日蚀人

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 灵感来源于《全明星超人》，超人因吸收了过多的太阳能量生命垂危，蝙蝠侠试图拯救他的性命。尽量当成per-52的他们来理解吧，我更倾向于那种相处模式。这是个HE的故事！





	烈日蚀人

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：他们都不属于我

**【1】**

        当超人把即将被太阳吞噬的探日飞船从失控的加速度里拉出来时，瞭望塔上闲来无事的英雄们大多发出了欢呼。他们击掌、拥抱，歌颂赞叹着蓝大个儿的神迹，肖想着钢铁之躯回归太阳母亲的怀抱吸收能量，然后餍足地投入下一项拯救世界的任务，只当这一切平常得不能再平常。

        火星猎人一如既往地负责控制调度，没有加入到欢庆的人群里，反而是盯着监视器皱起了眉头——盯着监视器是他的工作，而紧皱眉头则是因为蝙蝠侠刚刚离开瞭望塔，消失在了传送光束中。

        ——他和蝙蝠侠都心知肚明的是，这次营救中超人距离太阳实在太近了，即使是光明之子也不该几乎跌入太阳的距离间冒险。他的每一个氪星细胞都将因为吸收了充足的能量而过分地奉献自我，正如超人对这世间所做的一切一样。

        简而言之，这会要了卡尔-艾尔的命。

 

        “你需要去一趟孤独堡，现在就去，我们在那里会合。”

        这是超人恢复通讯之后听见的第一句话，来自蝙蝠侠。氪星之子深吸一口气调转头飞往地球，努力将心中涌起的不安尽数压下。他自空中定位到黑暗骑士的飞机，不由分说地连人带飞机一同举起，直到茫茫雪原中露出了秘密堡垒的大门，他才轻柔地将飞机放下摆正，在雪地里翻找起钥匙来。

        “你不该离太阳那么近的。”蝙蝠侠在他身后说。尽管北极的风自耳畔怒吼，超人仍然能从他并不平稳的心跳里听出他想要表达些什么。

        “总得有人把那艘飞船救出来。”他语气温和，显然不想争辩什么，只是平静地打开了门做了个请的手势。哥谭骑士看着他比平时更加温和的模样有些焦躁，快步走进去便直奔那台巨大的氪星电脑。

        克拉克需要一个全身扫描，他们对此都心知肚明。一时间只有电脑运行发出的轻响，谁也没有做声。诡异的沉默在扫描结果出炉后仍然盘旋此间，蝙蝠侠黑色的指套敲打着操作界面，似乎并不打算开口。

        最终是堡垒的机器人打破了沉默。

        “卡尔-艾尔，系统地扫描显示你已经出现了诸多新能力，能量上限也已提升百分之三百。”

        “哇哦……这算是个意外惊喜。”

        “与此同时，”蝙蝠侠总算找回了自己的声音：“你的细胞由于过度暴露在太阳辐射下，由内而外地破裂释放能量，如今细胞凋亡的速度已经远远超过了再生水平。换句话说——”

        “我要死了，对吗？”

        他扬起头看向操作台前的黑骑士，语气柔和而厚重。

        “是‘可能会死’，”蝙蝠侠纠正他说：“我们会想出办法的。”

 

        “先试试这个。”

        他们来到了堡垒的另一间房内，没有那么多超出人类科技的先进机械，只是一处干干净净的角落。蝙蝠侠从他的万能腰带里掏出一个小盒子小心翼翼地摆正，并且对准有些茫然的超人。

        “能量吸收器，只对物理学意义上的超能力有效，”蝙蝠侠解释说，“这只是个理论装置，我不确定用过这一次之后它还能否继续工作。”他说着按下开关，巨大的冲击光束过后，一个完好无损的超人依然站在原地，而他手里的装置已经碎成粉末。

        超人转了转脖子，又伸展了一下四肢，然后乖乖站好接受仪器的扫描。“如果你要问我使用感受的话，有点发麻，但总体就像在挠痒痒。”他最后不忘总结说。

        然而他试图活跃气氛的举动以宣告失败为终——隔着面具也能看见布鲁斯皱起的眉头，克拉克识相地选择闭嘴。他在仪器的扫描完毕响声过后绕到蝙蝠侠身边来看着读数，那不时活跃的数据虽然并不理想，但总算有些下降。

        “这只是个理论装置。”黑骑士艰难地吐露这几个词，仿佛他才是那个遭受性命之忧的男人。“我会想办法尽快把成品做出来，你不用担心。”他匆匆关闭了所有的分析界面，习惯性地理了理披风，转身欲走。

        “等等布鲁斯……嘿，布鲁斯！”

        克拉克不得不动用超级速度才把已经踏出房间的布鲁斯拦了下来，后者不解地看向他，耐着性子说：“你这是在浪费你自己的时间。”

        “你自己也知道，如果理论装置只能降低百分之零点六的能量波动，那么真正投入使用的型号效用也不大。更何况那时候我很可能已经死于能量衰竭。”

        布鲁斯不为所动地保持着一个挑衅的对视，“然后？”他语意凉凉地发问，“就这样什么也不做的看着你去死？你或许已经把生死置身事外，但是超人，身为联盟主席，你的生死已经不止关系到你和你的小家庭。一整个世界倚仗着你呢，而我不想看见任何与之相关的应急方案被迫启动。”

        他说完试图拨开挡路的氪星人，然而尽管钢铁之躯被这一番大义之言砸得有些发懵，仍然固执地不为所动。

        “克拉克，”布鲁斯的语气里带上了警告的成分，“让开。你知道我有多忙。”

        “你或许是对的，”超人斟酌着开口，语气像每一次他们在联盟会议上的争吵，“但终有一天，我们都会面对死亡。或许明天我们就会因为什么不可知的力量全军覆没，你比任何人都明白这一点，不是吗布鲁斯？我们成立联盟是为了维护地球的和平，可早在我们出现之前，这颗行星就已经为自己的存活奋斗了四十多亿年啦。所以接受这个事实——”

        “不会有什么事实，我说过，我们会找到办法。”蝙蝠侠打断了他的话，不耐烦地踹开门。见他去意已决，克拉克只好不再阻拦，但也不愿跟上去自讨没趣，便静静站在门边看着布鲁斯步步远去。

        “鉴于你的特殊——情况，”布鲁斯走之前头也不回地说，“我会让联盟把你的轮值都分出去，直到问题解决为止。你可以趁这段时间做些想做的事情，比如哭泣着跟人告别之类的，我是不会嘲笑你沾染了来自哥谭的绝望感的。”

        克拉克看着他的身影消失在堡垒大门之后，苦涩地牵了牵嘴角。

        他了解布鲁斯，如果说他们两人之间有谁是真正的斗士的话，他一定毫不犹豫地选择布鲁斯。这个可敬的男人用血肉之躯支撑着他的城市，而现在，他又用永不妥协的意志帮助克拉克与死神赛跑。

        克拉克对布鲁斯了解得越多，就越是对他迷恋得无可救药。

        可是他知道自己只能将这份感情放在心底。尤其是在这个，他连自己还能活多久都不确定的时刻。

 

**【2】**

        布鲁斯那日离开之后，北美全境就迎来了大范围的寒潮。

        暴风雪毫不留情地席卷了大都会，甚至连向来阳光普照的小镇也不放过。哥谭更是连下了一周的雪，每逢夜间街头都有冻死的流浪汉，连罪犯都冻得偃旗息鼓，唯有欢天喜地的企鹅人刚刚越狱出来就被埋伏已久的罗宾扔回了阿克汉姆。没人注意到蝙蝠侠在这茫茫雪天里失去了踪迹，或许只是因为他的一身黑色实在不适合潜行于雪夜之中。

        克拉克再没见过布鲁斯。他可以用超级听力在全世界范围内锁定那个独特的心跳，因此他知道在茫茫风雪间执意辗转各州甚至出国是件多么危险的事情。他忍不住继续探听下去，听到各大实验室最杰出的人才纷纷出动，或用行为或用理智，劝导着布鲁斯试图放弃这些不成熟的构想。然后他就会听到布鲁斯叹息着在列表上选择下一个目标继续自己的旅途，如此反复，固定不变。

        这就是布鲁斯，克拉克在心底最柔和之处藏着的哥谭骑士。但或许他爱布鲁斯的就是这永不言弃的执着和坚韧呢？即使如此，他仍然不愿意看到自身的困境牵绊住蝙蝠侠。

        自从克拉克从太阳返回以后，他不断增长变化的新能力和智力水平足以让他看得更远、更为宽广，因此他早已运算出那台可怜的理论装置不足以拯救自身的性命。为此他不止一次地打开通讯器想要劝劝布鲁斯停止这毫无希望的追寻，对方却从未有所回应。

        而他身为超人必须得做点什么。假如这是造物神的旨意，让他守护这个脆弱星球的时间临近终结，那他不得不为地球上几道保险，以保证那些时刻觊觎这里的强大力量敬而远之。

        克拉克开始在他的北极堡垒里没日没夜的忙活，他甚至跟佩里请了个长假。只是偶尔飞出去拯救一下即将倾覆的远洋货轮，拉一把紧急迫降的民航班机。除此之外，没什么能打扰他那专心的试验。

        因为他知道，他还有一群可靠的同盟。他们强大、无畏，来自宇宙的各个角落，但都无怨无悔地一起保护着这个世界。

 

        与此同时联盟却忙得不可开交——主席和顾问同时缺席的这一周里，几乎所有留在美国的英雄们都投入抗击暴风雪的工作之中。绿灯侠第一个试图把那片盘踞上空已久的阴云赶走，后果是他此后几天不得不带着灯戒幻化出的绿口罩干活。

        “这就是蓝大个吹口气的事儿。”哈尔坚定地抱怨道。他的听众，他最好的搭档巴里耸了耸肩，同情地递给他几张抽纸。

        他们在享受难得的休息时间，坐在瞭望塔的餐厅里端着姜茶，浑身都暖洋洋的。有了这等幸福的经历，即使自身的绿灯制服本应提供一个强大的生物力场，哈尔仍然不愿意回想自己当时被卷入云层的湿气里浇了个透心凉的感觉。他摸了摸与眼睛紧紧贴合的面具，咕哝说：“也不知道超人和蝙蝠侠躲到哪里度蜜月去了，我相信他们一定是预谋好了的。”

        巴里无奈地摇摇头：“你跟蝙蝠一起待太久了，天才。”

        正当他们说话这会儿，传送系统显示尚恩登入了塔中。没多久绿火星人端着热牛奶加入了他俩，随后近乎虔诚地把奥利奥放在桌上。

        “嘿尚恩，你有没有可能知道咱们的好主席最近去哪了？”哈尔随意地开口问，没期待什么回答，倒是把火星猎人问得动作一滞。“或许是他的日常身份遭遇了什么困难。”尚恩最终慢吞吞地回答，这个答案倒让一红一绿两个人恍然大悟地买了账，并且再没说起过相关的话题。

        是啊，超人，你究竟在哪呢？尚恩看着瞭望塔之下清晰可见的地球想着。身为一个星球的守护者，无能为力地看着整个星球陷入死寂，和在她尚处于文明起步的时刻就此沉睡相比，说不上来哪一种更令人悲伤和无措。

 

        在孤独堡内专心致志的超人对他可敬的同事们的诸多猜测毫不知情，他只是看着自己的日志疲惫地揉了揉额前的卷毛——是的，疲惫。这种原本在黄太阳光下对他来说颇为陌生的感觉此刻正逐步蚕食着他，吞吃他的精力，侵蚀他的肉体。如今他依然拥有着无与伦比的超级力量，但一切数值都在巅峰之后迎来了逐渐的下降。

        但这不会阻止他。

        卡尔先是设法联系到了51世纪，得知未来仍有世世代代的超人和蝙蝠侠们守护这个世界让他放心了许多。随后他专心绘制起了自己的基因图谱并分离起了可供存活的染色体，为了能让未来世界稳定地存在。而这只是他发明创造的开始。闷在堡垒的这些天里，他着实造出了不少领先于这个世纪的东西。

        如今他用热视线在堡垒的墙壁上刻下自己的日志，为了记录最近的日子，但更像是个遗言。而他在这难得的静谧里习惯性地捕捉起心跳，突然之间，便决意踏出堡垒。

        他听到布鲁斯回哥谭了。

 

**【3】**

        蝙蝠洞建在韦恩大宅极深的地底下，本来就终年阴冷潮湿不见阳光，即使经过了居住者孜孜不倦地改造，这地方也只是被越来越多的高科技产品充斥着，没多少人类的气息。

        这就让它在迎接这次寒潮时又降温了不少。那些栖息在黑暗中的、真正的居民们纷纷进入了冬眠，整个洞穴里就只剩下了人耳微弱可闻的电流音，令人不安地无时无刻不在响着。直到洞穴主人终于披着一身风雪再次回归他的王座，这阴森绝望的气氛仍未随着气温回升而逝去。

        布鲁斯·韦恩几乎是一回到庄园就直接来到了蝙蝠洞。有趣的是，每当他长久地坐在这里时，身上必然已经是全副武装的蝙蝠战衣，哪怕只是盯着监控们目光空洞地发呆，仍不肯轻易除下那包裹着他面部绝大部分轮廓的面罩。如今他整个人包裹在一团漆黑里，却感到这一路奔波之后前所未有的安全和舒适。

        阿尔弗雷德端着刚煮好的咖啡下来时，看到的就是这样一幅场景。疲惫不堪的蝙蝠侠盯着屏幕若有所思，多日来的辗转和失眠让他的感官迟钝了许多，周遭几乎都环绕着神经衰弱的气场。

        “布鲁斯少爷，我想——”

        从沉思中被惊醒的蝙蝠侠烦闷地摘下面具揉了揉眼睛。“阿尔弗雷德？”他声音沙哑，“我还是做不到。该死，我真的想不出什么办法来。”

        他心事重重地站起来踱着步：“他甚至联络我五六次，就为了劝我放弃，他怎么能——？我不会说什么他比这个世界还重要之类的傻话，但是，认识他这么久之后，我也绝不承认这个世界会因为他的缺席而变得更好，我们不能失去他！”

        “不妨说您不能失去他更为合适。”阿尔弗雷德面不改色地说，仿佛没看见自家少爷差点一脚踢到他的宝贝座椅上，“不过肯特少爷——”

        “阿尔弗雷德，我不……”布鲁斯飞快地开口却一时语塞，本来想嘴硬抵抗两句，但这将他一手养大的管家那温和包容的眼神让他丢盔卸甲。最后他认命般的转过身，喃喃说道：“都到这种时候了，否认又有什么意义呢？”

        他放任自己跌回座椅里，“无知的民众们有时会把超人当做神明膜拜，因为他会飞，还强壮、迅速、刀枪不入。我不知道他们怎么能把他和上帝混淆，克拉克虽然不是普通意义上的凡人，但他也是个有弱点的人。即使如此，很多时候我看向他，看着他在星际间发表的那些精彩绝伦的演说，那些奋不顾身的举动，甚至只是一个鼓舞人心的微笑，我都会想，他就是一个神话，一个宇宙赐给我们的神话。”

        他顿了顿，低沉的声音里带上了一丝讥讽：“他本应该享受星际间最好的一切，而不是被困在这地球上因为能量衰竭盛年而亡。如果说我现在最大的心愿，那也绝不是让他知晓我这微不足道的情感，而是他能好好活下去……我还敢奢求什么呢？能与这样的神话并肩作战，已经是我的荣幸。当你全心全意地爱慕着这样的传奇，难道还能指望他有所回应吗？”

        “你错了，布鲁斯，”红披风缓缓降落，太阳之子的到来温暖了一室冰寒，而他本人正专注地望向蝙蝠侠，走近他，语气温柔，“我就在这儿，而不是远在书本传说里。”

        布鲁斯此刻像一个做坏事被抓现行的孩子，逃避似的扭头问阿尔弗雷德：“他为什么会在这里？！”

        “至于这个嘛，肯特少爷已经在楼上等了一会儿了，”阿尔弗雷德还是维持着一派管家气度，“您瞧，我一直想找机会告诉您，可惜您没给我说完话的时间。”说完他又像是想起了什么似的，补充说：“如果二位少爷没什么事的话，我就先去给提姆少爷准备早餐了。”

 

        “你看起来糟透了布鲁斯，”超人抢在蝙蝠侠把一切气氛都破坏之前开口说，“你有多久没睡觉了？”

        “所以我们要假装刚才什么都没发生了？”布鲁斯嗤笑道，“在你的超级听力把我所有的蠢话一字不漏地全听进去之后？”

        克拉克叹了口气。他看起来烦恼极了。

        “听着，布鲁斯，我不知道有什么办法能让你理解，我估计你也……我想，大概就只有……”

        布鲁斯盯着他那语无伦次的模样，愈发觉得自己那缺乏睡眠的大脑就像卡住了的齿轮。

        下一秒，他被勾住脖颈，紧接着钢铁之子的脸凑了上来，轻柔地吻着他的两片薄唇，吻到他茫然地张开唇瓣索要空气，灵巧的舌头趁机长驱直入。克拉克肯特亲吻着布鲁斯韦恩，就像亲吻之后马上就是永别一样深情，浑然不像他们的第一个吻。

        “空气……我得……”布鲁斯最终含混不清地嘀咕说，之后他们终于分开。克拉克一把抱住还在气喘吁吁的布鲁斯，动作之大仿佛要把他揉进怀里。

        “嘿，轻点，农场男孩。”布鲁斯在他耳边说，喘息的热气就这样喷洒在他的耳廓，美好得像是做梦。克拉克忍不住在他肩头傻笑起来，边笑边说：“我觉得我在做梦。你是真的吧，布鲁斯？千万告诉我这不是一场梦，我可不想一觉醒来发现自己刚刚吻了某个堡垒里的机器人。”

        布鲁斯被他逗笑了。克拉克能感觉到低沉的笑声在怀抱着的胸腔里震动，只是随后那笑声变成了咳嗽，吓得他连忙松开手不由分说地开启X视线，战甲依然含铅，这让克拉克讪讪地挪开视线，直视着布鲁斯的脸。

        “你只是把我勒太紧了，”布鲁斯抱怨说，“另外，不许用X视线看我。”

        “我希望确保你一切都没事，”克拉克看着他憔悴的神色，放缓了声音说，“看在上帝的份上，去睡会儿好吗？你需要休息。”

        出乎他意料的是布鲁斯揉了揉额头，仿佛这样能让他自己清醒似的，然后说：“趁着你在这里，我有几个新的测试，你来……”

        “我理解你想要帮忙的心情，说真的，现在我彻底明白了。”克拉克捧住他的脸迫使布鲁斯那双深邃的蓝眼睛看向自己，“可是你看，睡眠不足可能会导致操作或者计算失误，这是我们谁都不想看到的，不是吗？”

        仿佛大脑的思维中枢都被控制住，布鲁斯只是迟钝地点了点头，挪步过去换掉战甲。他看起来真的已经累极了，克拉克心疼地想。

        然后他听到布鲁斯说：“我希望……再次醒来时，你还在这里。”

 

**【4】**

        “早安，布鲁斯。休息得好吗？”

        如他睡前呓语时所要求的一般，克拉克始终没有离开，眼下正端着一杯红茶看他下楼。惹人注目的红蓝制服已经换了下来，不过他也没费力戴上那副蠢透了的黑框眼镜。

        布鲁斯不置可否地哼了一声，但他全然放松的肌肉已经出卖了他此刻的好心情。突然他感觉身边好似一阵旋风刮过，紧接着面颊上留下了蜻蜓点水般的一吻，他看着被遗忘在桌上的红茶，挑了挑眉。

        “早安吻。”克拉克如此解释说。

        “那么，小镇男孩，”布鲁斯说着笑起来，就着台阶上的高度俯下身去，“我得说你们堪萨斯人真是保守。”

        他品尝到了红茶的苦涩，也有奶和糖在舌尖融化之后的香甜，还有氪星人身上阳光般的暖热。

        之后也不知道是谁先笑起来感染了谁，他们像两个毛头小伙子傻笑着一样额头相抵，手指相扣，始终不愿意离开这亲密的范围。

        “我在想我们为什么没有早点说开这事。”克拉克说着尝试用自己的鼻尖碰触布鲁斯的，引得布鲁斯又一次轻声发笑，他们你来我往地继续着这小小的追逐，直到阿尔弗雷德出现并且表示餐厅已经等候他们多时，克拉克才面红耳赤地松开手。

 

        吃完一顿时间有些太迟的早饭，克拉克突然递给他一摞手写得满满当当的纸。

        “这是什么？”

        “我草拟的蝙蝠洞升级计划。我想你不会喜欢我擅自动用你的设备，干脆找阿尔弗雷德要了些纸张。”

        “还真是符合你一贯的保守作风。”布鲁斯说着取来第一张展开读了起来，没过多久他的表情就转为严肃，读了许久，才艰难地开口：“这看起来……就像有个真正的超人守护在这里一样。”

        即使当你已经不在这个世上。他没把后半句说出来。这毕竟还没有发生，他想。

        克拉克只是深深地看向他，仿佛已经知道他在想些什么似的。布鲁斯咽了口口水，突然问：“那你愿意跟我一起，现在就把这个计划实施了吗？”

        “我……乐意之至。”

 

        他们来到了蝙蝠洞里，布鲁斯习惯性地瞥了一眼监视器，然后皱起了眉头。

        “探测到一股异常波动。”他走过去操作着电脑，“无法分析能量来源。我想这大概——”

        还没等他说完他的推测，蝙蝠洞的中心位置突然爆发出了一阵极强的光芒，超人习惯性地冲上前挡住所有可能出现的危机，好在什么都没发生。只是光芒散去之后，原本的位置上多了一个孩子，正瞪大了眼睛看向他们。

        这男孩像是一个缩小版的克拉克·肯特，差不多十二三岁的样子，比康纳看起来还要小一号，但在同龄人中应当算是健壮。他也穿着胸前有超人标志的披风战衣，只不过由于他的个头，让这身衣服看起来更像是万圣节戏服。

        克拉克收到了布鲁斯一个难得的饱含惊讶的眼神。

        “我可以解释！”在两个成年人把他捆起来之前他就跳着喊道，“我来自七十一年之后的未来，我的名字是小克拉克·肯特（Clark Kent Jr.），超人的克隆人，我穿越到这个时间线的目的是为了拯救超人！哦我的老天！我真不敢相信这居然成功了！”

        尽管他刚刚变声的公鸭嗓子语速飞快，仍然没能逃脱被布鲁斯揪住披风不能乱动的命运。

        小家伙敬畏地看着他，放弃了挣扎。“你可以检测一下我的DNA以证实我的说法，”他安静地仰着头说，“很高兴终于见到你了，布鲁斯。”相比之下布鲁斯只是沉默着取了他的组织标本，审视的目光里仍未打消深厚的疑虑。

        “等等，这是什么意思？”克拉克被男孩的用词弄糊涂了，他蹲下身子与男孩对视，尽可能和蔼地询问，“你的名字也是克拉克，对吧？可不可以告诉我，未来世界发生了什么？”

        与他同名的男孩犹豫着开口说：“他们送我过来的告诉我说，在这个时间点你的机体受到了很大的伤害，自愈功能完全被破坏，没错吧？你知道，时间线虽然可以被修正，但是随便干扰它还是会留下一些很可怕的后果。”

        超人只是点点头。

        “嗯，你知道，在你死后，世界相安无事了一段时间，因为正义联盟还在守护着这个世界。但是后来世道变了，地球经历了将近十年的全球灾害，人口大量减少。与此同时正义联盟的英雄们有一些因为年老而退休，还有一些离开地球去了别的地方，之后就是灾难的开始了……”

        布鲁斯在这时候结束了检测加入他们，他低头仔细打量着男孩，目光远比之前更为冷酷。男孩抬头看了他一眼就不敢再与他对视，小声嗫嚅道：“我说的没错吧？”

        “关于DNA你的确没有撒谎，”布鲁斯看着他说，“可是你没告诉我们，你的DNA序列里还有一小段我的基因。”（“什么？！”克拉克在一边不可置信地问。）他探究地眯了眯眼睛，逼问道：“是谁把你造出来的？”

        “是……你。未来的你。”男孩在超人的鼓舞下鼓足勇气抬头对着布鲁斯说，“……但我的名字是夜翼起的。”他在看到布鲁斯脸色变了之后迅速补充道。

        “所以，在你的那个时间点，布鲁斯还活着？”

        “省省吧克拉克，那可是七十一年。”

        “布鲁斯确实离开了我们，嗯……已经有一段时间了。”小克拉克神色变得凝重起来，嗓音里没有了刚才那股高亢劲，“三十年多年前，布莱尼亚克试图统治地球，期间毁灭日也来过，正联最后一次全力出击打败了他们，损失了很多人，超人留给我们的保护装置损坏得差不多了。从那以后局势就变得困难了起来，所以当汪达尔·萨维奇决定出手的时候没人察觉到他的野心，只有蝙蝠侠着手开始克隆超人……”

        他用眼角的余光瞥了一眼俩人，发现他们都一脸严肃，“达——迪克说我就是在那个时候被创造出来的，由于纯氪星人身体极为不稳定，因此我的DNA里也有人类的部分，就像超级小子那样。布鲁斯为我上传了克拉克·肯特的知识和记忆，所以我本应该是一个完整的超人。只是……蝙蝠洞被攻破的那一天，布鲁斯伤重之下启动了毁灭装置，我突然被释放出来，一切发育指征就都停留在了十三岁……那时候一片混乱，我、我没能……救得了……”

        他声音里带上了低落的情绪，感觉到一只手扶在他的肩头。他仅在影像中见过的蝙蝠侠此刻正用使人安心的力量揉捏着他的肩膀，轻声说：“这不是你的错。”

        “……谢谢你，布鲁斯，谢谢。”男孩哽咽了一下，情绪有些激动。他十分不好意思地背过身去擦了擦眼睛，收拾好自己，才继续说道：“后来联盟检查蝙蝠侠遗留下来的文件，才知道他已经解决了超人能量过载的治疗问题。起初我们只是把这当做一个医疗方案，但后来局势变得越来越糟，我们几个剩余的队员讨论了很久之后，终于启动了这个终极方案。”

        说完他摊开掌心，其中赫然躺着一块小小的氪石水晶。“这里面有改造太阳能床的所有细节和原理，”他乖巧地看着超人说，“在孤独堡里很快就能改装一个。”

 

**【5】**

        “克拉克，我不明白你还在固执什么。这方案的原理虽然有些超出时代，但概括起来就像利用太阳的能量骨髓移植一样，看起来安全极了。何况这是我的发明。”孤堡里，身穿蝙蝠衣的布鲁斯交叉着双臂看他，隐隐带着些蝙蝠侠式的坏心情。

         “未来的‘你’，”克拉克纠正道，“不，我不是质疑这改造方案，它看起来棒极了。我只是……”他烦恼地想要去推一推那并不存在的眼镜，眼神飘向了堡垒深处已经开始敲敲打打着手改造的男孩。

        而后者几乎立刻明白了他的担忧。“你是因为担心那个孩子。”布鲁斯指了出来，然后收到克拉克一个有点惊恐的表情。

        “别说出来布鲁斯，他也有超级听力！”

        “如果他真的跟着联盟战斗了那么久，我相信他像你一样，知道如何使用自己的能力。”布鲁斯耐心地说，“我猜你对此犹豫不决，是因为你知道，一旦使用了这个方案，这孩子所遭遇的整个未来都有可能会被改写，他甚至不会存在。”

        克拉克叹了一口气，挤出一个皱巴巴的笑容，说：“你之所以这么了解，是因为你也想到了这一点。”

        “一模一样的担忧，没错。”布鲁斯出乎意料地坦诚，克拉克有些意外地看着他。他叹了口气，解释说，“可是那样的未来真的在放弃你的代价上去拥有吗？你也听到那孩子说的了，他们把回到过去改变时间线称之为‘终极计划’。一个怎样绝望的世界才会选择这样的方法来拯救自己？”

        “无论如何，那都是一整个世界，没人应该被代表。”克拉克坚持说，“如果我的存在也没能让这个世界变得更好呢？如果我在未来被布莱尼亚克洗脑，或者跟毁灭日同归于尽呢？他们冒着一切都会被抹去的危险回来救我，牺牲了一整个未来，可是万一我不值得被拯救呢？”

        有那么一两秒，克拉克感觉布鲁斯愣住了。

        “听着，”克拉克在他的沉默间说，“我曾经与51世纪的后辈们对话，他们说那时候依然有超人和蝙蝠侠守护着这个世界。地球或许没糟糕到要靠牺牲一整条时间线的人来拯救。时间不是线性变化的，未来有很多种可能。”

        “未来有那么多种可能，而你似乎非要选择那些没有你的可能性。”布鲁斯最后说。

        之后他走下层层操作台加入了男孩和机器人们。克拉克忍不住飘起来跟了过去，不时帮男孩指挥一下他已经弄混了的机器人们，没再试图跟他争论这个话题。

 

        也不知道三个人一起忙活了多久，一时间他们都专心致志地按照图纸上的内容开展工作，浑然忘了交谈，最后是小克拉克忍不住打破了宁静。

        “这太梦幻了，”他由衷地感叹说，“我，站在这里，旁边分别是超人和蝙蝠侠，传说里最伟大的两位英雄。而我们正在一起共事？！”

        克拉克忍不住笑起来揉揉他的头：“你也很优秀，孩子。”

        他闻言害羞地低下了头，活脱脱就像小时候的克拉克：“你知道，拥有你的童年记忆，让我忍不住想知道长大以后会发生什么。和平的日子一定很惬意吧，可以去远处上大学，可以有一份安定的工作……”他的眼睛里发着光，“现在见到了你，我才知道真正的超人原来拥有这样的气度。”

        “你要让我不好意思了。”克拉克看着自己的复制半成品，心里百味杂陈。

        布鲁斯眼见这气氛正佳，刚想开口说话，两人的联盟通讯器却都在这时响了起来。

        “是红色警报，”克拉克面带疑惑，“出什么事了需要全员出动？”

        布鲁斯皱起眉：“不管是什么，我们这就得走。”他转身给男孩说，“看起来你要自己忙活一会儿了。”

        “交给我好了，长官！”男孩神气十足地敬了个礼，“保证等你们回来的时候装置已经可以投入使用！”

        蝙蝠侠面具下仅有的部分线条柔和了起来，他给了男孩一个赞许的微笑。倍受鼓舞的男孩冲他们挥了挥手，还祝他们一路顺风。

        之后，事情可就不那么顺利了。

 

        “比扎罗军团？”绿灯侠难以置信地问，“什么时候连比扎罗都有军团了？”

        “他们虽然不像你加入的那只队伍一样手持灯戒，但每一个都由于复制射线而独具特色，”火星猎人解释说，“他们所在的比扎罗立方体正在接近地球，潮汐和气候都受到了干扰。海王正在忙着控制海里的局面，仍然许多地方都需要我们的帮助。”

        戴安娜接口道：“率先登陆的比扎罗们已经在夜晚复制了无数普通人，尚恩分析了他们的移动轨迹，认为他们似乎对太阳光十分畏惧。只是这场入侵就像一场大型瘟疫，我们必须得在更多人死伤之前结束它。”

        “那我用戒指做一个巨大的太空镜，把太阳光反射到夜半球不就得了。”哈尔用十分轻松的语气说，说完才意识到大家纷纷看向他，“拜托，这办法很蠢吗？”他摊手问。

        “不，这的确可行。”超人发声支持他，“你们尽可能地把比扎罗们集中起来，我去趟太空把立方体移开。”

        “兄弟，你不知道我有多高兴你回来。”哈尔做出一个快哭了的表情。

 

        他们没再给寒暄留出多余的时间，大家清楚了自己的任务之后就纷纷奔赴战场。超人目送着蝙蝠飞机逐渐远去，心里突然就想起了那天布鲁斯离开堡垒踏上旅途的背影，以及他们尚未结束的争论。他摇了摇头清空这些杂念，告诉自己专注于眼前的任务。

 

**【6】**

        比扎罗星与地球的一切都是相反的，包括那立方体式的外形，然而这不意味着它自身质量就比地球要轻得多。即使是如今出现了许多新能力的超人，也要用尽力气才能把它挪动。他感受着这颗星球正在下坠的力量，在太空中目测着与地球拉开足够的距离……

        然后瞪大双眼，无法控制地坠入这方形的星球。

 

        红太阳。当然。鉴于这颗星球正在沉入下层宇宙，阳光自然也正在向光谱的红色端偏移，重力作用随之增大。

        卡尔再站起来的时候，已经失去了飞行的能力。

        失去了黄色太阳的眷顾，各处细胞凋亡的感觉终于清楚地显现出来，痛觉一时间占据了所有感官，无数神经递质在细胞突触间喧嚣。

        他险些又一次跪下去。

        蒙昧的比扎罗们围过来看他，用它们独特的颠倒语言呼喊着“喜爱”，试图将他赶走。而他已经无力挣扎，任由这群畏光的生物推搡着他跌跌撞撞地前行。

        “这里是超人。”

        短短三个词，说出来却已经用尽了卡尔全部的力气。

        他此刻与常人无异的耳廓里仅能分辨出信号不好的杂音，隐隐夹杂着人声，却难以听清。

        “这里……这里是超人……”

        尾音结束时他已经放弃了在这一方混乱里寻找站立的支撑，仰面倒了下去。比扎罗们惊恐地退开一定距离，总算留给他一点清静。

        目光已经无法聚焦于远处的红色光点，卡尔用力地眨了眨眼睛，依然觉得视物一片模糊。通讯器里的噪声渐渐变大，像是有人在呼喊着什么。

        呼喊着什么……

        “超人？克拉克！能听见我说话吗？”

        布鲁斯？

        “……布鲁斯！”

        他猛然发声，像窒息的人终于捕捉到一缕空气。

        “谢天谢地。尚恩已经在赶过去的路上了，你坚持住。我会一直在这里。”

        会一直在这里……

        布鲁斯低沉而迫切的语句回音般萦绕在他耳畔。黑蒙蒙的夜空之下，他仿佛看见黑暗骑士站在哥谭的滴水兽上，倏然之间凌空而下，披风优雅地展成一道黑翼，在夜色里悄然滑翔。

        他想起他们早先在孤独堡里的对话。想起布鲁斯面具之下抿紧的唇。

        “克拉克？你还听得到我吗？”

        布鲁斯的声音里有些颤抖。该死，他可是哥谭的恐惧化身，他怎么会害怕？

        “克拉克！”

        他艰难开口：“我……还在。”

        “那就好，保持清醒，再坚持一下就好了，你会没事的。”

        如果他就这么死在这个荒唐而古怪的星球上，布鲁斯会多么悲伤？他并不算长久的生命里已经经历了父母离世和养子丧生，自己又怎么能在他心里再添一处阴霾？

        他甚至没正当而深情地对布鲁斯说一句“我爱你”。

        直到这时候，克拉克才知道自己并不像想象中那样心甘情愿地迎接死亡。他像所有自私而无能的人类一样，希望所有的遗憾都被改写，希望没有什么能把相爱之人分开。

        “克拉克？你会没事的。”布鲁斯徒劳地重复着这句话，继而意识到自己的语气太过苍白，又匆匆补充说，“等你好起来了，我们或许可以一起出去。你知道的，像小年轻一样，出去约会。”

        克拉克自喉咙间模糊地发出了一个代表笑声的音节。

        听到他的回应，布鲁斯的声音坚定了一些，继续说：“你说过星球日报楼下的甜品店很棒。我们可以在那里见面。好像情人节快到了，我们不如选择那天。”

        尽管已经失去了力气，克拉克仍然感觉自己微笑起来。他徒劳地试图再说些什么，失控的声带却已经不听使唤。或许他还意识清晰就已经是个奇迹了。

        “超人！你在这里！”

        尚恩赶来了。

        克拉克最后的记忆是火星客将他拉起来，然后意识就陷入了无穷的黑暗中。

 

        ……

 

        他在熟悉的黄色光芒下醒来，身体归于无恙，有如新生。

        “欢迎回来。”

        布鲁斯就站在太阳床边，面具已经摘下，露出一个疲惫却欣慰的笑。

        “我们最终还是用了这个方案，”克拉克一边坐起来一边看着他说，“那个男孩？”

        “随着时间线的修正消失了。”布鲁斯说着深吸了口气，“听着，在你和一个不可知的未来之间做选择的话，我是不会放弃你的。”

        天知道他不想再跟克拉克争论这个，尤其是在氪星人刚刚醒来的时候。但是，好吧，如果他非要来的话。

        克拉克站了起来。嗯，开始理论的信号。他走过来了，然后伸出了双臂。

        等等？

        “我是个多么幸运的蠢货啊，”克拉克拥抱住布鲁斯，在他颈间低语，“为了你的信任，我也不能辜负这个世界。”

        哦，这可真是没想到。

        见布鲁斯不说话，克拉克更加用力地蹭了蹭他，说着：“我们去大都会吧？你说过我们要一起过情人节。”

        “你真是个傻瓜。”布鲁斯终于说话了，语气不太友好，“你睡了足足三个星期，情人节早就过去了。”

        克拉克终于从他颈窝里抬起头来，眼神里饱含惊恐。“已经过去了？！”

        “嗯哼。”布鲁斯冷酷无情地直视着他，末了实在绷不住了，转为笑意，“不过我不介意补过一个。”

        克拉克如释重负地舒了口气，又像是突然想起什么似的，表情认真地叫他名字：“布鲁斯。”

        “Huh？”

        “我爱你。”

        布鲁斯定定地看着他，露出一个历经生死劫难之后的，带有一丝丝安逸的微笑。

        “我也爱你，克拉克。”

 

        —— The End ——

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的废话：  
> （嗯到这里文已经完了，你们可以不用看了……）  
> 起初只是想写一个，老爷对着空气告白不小心被大超听到的故事，还是因为圣诞那会儿看了神秘博士的圣诞特辑被虐到了才产生的灵感。后来……大概是同时期看《全明星超人》看的有些纠结，故事走向就变成了“《全明星超人》该如何结束”OTZ不过始终觉得自己这个解决办法太蠢了，最后不得不硬着头皮写出来……后来还想探讨一下超级英雄会留给自己多少私心，最后写出来就不伦不类的了……  
> 在我原本的构思里，会有一部分未来老爷的描写，像所有老年版的蝙蝠侠那样，虽然身体老去但仍然不会屈服于邪恶。但世事艰辛，他不得不用克隆这种最极端的方式缅怀已经离世的超人。后来由于这一段放哪都不合适我就删了，毕竟这个故事的主体还是发生在当下的事件。虽然真的超想写出来虐一虐的  
> 总之谢谢大家看到这里，希望你们喜欢这篇文（鞠躬）


End file.
